A Promise Dean made and broke to Sam
by snsw25kr14
Summary: Dean made one important promise to Sam and when he sold his sole he broke it! ALL reviews appreciated so please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural that all belongs to Eric Kripke. I hope you all enjoy this short oneshot! Please Review for a belated Christmas present!

Dean Winchester was many things. He was strong and brave. He protected his younger brother with all that he had and too think he was only 8 years old. He never told Sam what happened to other mother because the only thing Dean couldn't talk about was that. He remembered scrambling like the devil himself were on his heels to little Sammy's room after hearing his father's cry those long four years ago. He looked at his little brother who was eating an apple and watching Scooby Doo while sitting in another shitty house in god nose where. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sammy talking to him.

"De, does Scooby and Shaggy have a mommy and daddy?"

"Course, they do silly."

"Well, why don't we ever see them?"

"I don't know Sammy there just not there."

"Kinda like Mommy is never around."

"SAM SHUT UP. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER." replied Dean angry at his brother for even thinking about talking about there mother. He regretted the words though as soon as he saw little Sammy's eyes fill with tears. His face a mask of hurt and then he ran to his room slamming the door shut. Dean Winchester let out a sigh before heading to the the bedroom that they shared since moving here three months ago. He opened the door to see Sam laying on the bed crying softly curled into a ball with his baby blanket held close.

"Sammy, buddy I'm sorry. It's just hard to talk about mommy."

"It's okay, I just wish I could have met her."

"Yeah I know but, she loved you lots."

"Do you believe in angels?"

"No, Sammy I don't."

"How come?"

"If angels were real they would have protected mom and not took her away."

"Oh, so mommy isn't an angel, she's a bad guy?" he asked confused at how someone as good as there mother could be bad.

"No Sam, mommy isn't a bad person, she might be an angel, I don't know okay?"

"Okay, um hey Dean how did mommy die?"

"Sam, I am not going to explain that too you."

"How come, I want to know what took my mommy away from us."

"A fire alright, a fire." he said watching as Sam's face contorted into a mask of confusion, most likely his brain working to figure out what his older and smarter brother just told him.

"De, who started the fire?" asked little Sam curious as to who could have gotten in his room and try and hurt him and his mommy when Dean and his daddy were there.

"A really evil thing started the fire and it got mommy."

"So it's my fault mommy died?"

"No, Sammy don't think that okay. It shouldn't have been there and mommy just was protecting you." Dean said having walked over and pulled Sam into his lap and curled his arms around his little brother holding him and chasing away those horrible thoughts that no four year old should have.

"You protect me Dean so does that mean you're gonna die too?" asked Sam fearful eyes and unshed tears looking up into the boy holding him who protected from everything and anything every single day, he couldn't lose his brother.

"Sammy buddy _**look**_ at me. I am _not_ going anywhere for a _**long**_ time. I mean bud I protect you and take care of you. It's my job always has and always will be. Sammy, I swear I will never leave you I mean who will explain football and help you brush your princess hair. Sammy I promise _**nothing **_is going to take me away from you. I promise and a _**Wichester never breaks a promise."**_ Dean finished watching as Sam look at him and nodded his head. He watched as his little Sammy wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly, before unwrapping his arms and standing up.

"Dean will you come watch Scooby Doo with me and help me figure out the bad guys?"

"Sure but, if I get there first I get the remote." replied Dean before letting Sam get a headstart because well what kind of a brother would he be if he didn't let Sam win?

**oooOOOooo**

**FF- 21 years later**

Sam Winchester stood at the crossroad's were his brother stood an hour before saying goodbye because he made a deal with the devil and it cost him his life. Sam was lost who would protect him and keep him sane, he personnaly had no clue because his rock was gone leaving a raging flood in it's wake.

"You Bastard, how dare you lie. How dare you, a Winchester, make a promise and not keep it." screamed Sam thinking back 21 years earlier to the promise his brother had made and now it was broken. It had been broken to soon and all because of him. He knew he couldn't live without his brother he knew h-

"Sam I'm here and I know my death will affect you greatly but, promise me you'll live."

"Dean, how, I don't understand?" replied a very confused and grief stricken Sam.

"Sam, I know you think I broke my promise and in a way I did but, I need you to know I will always protect you even if I'm in heaven."

"Dean what do you mean heaven , you should be in hell."

"I know but, Sam angels do exsist and guess what?" Dean said a small but happy smile coming to his ghostly face.

"What?"

"You were right, mom is one."

"What so your with mom? How?"

"I don't know but, she did and Sam I have to go but _**promise**_ me you'll move on and live, not feel guilt. I will always protect you and be there when you need me all you have to do is cry."

"Dean, I alright I promise and Dean I love you."

"Yeah, I love you to bro." and with that Dean Wichester disappeared and Sam Winchester kept his promise and cryed(called for Dean) whenever the occasion arose.

_**Author Note- Well here is a oneshot that I personally found hard to right. I did enjoy writing it but, I didn't really care for the ending, it seemed weird! Oh well if you liked it or didn't like it please REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**snsw25kr14**_


End file.
